


Conjuring Curses In Your Direction

by scalphunter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Friendship, Gen, Other, Possibly Pre-Slash, i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalphunter/pseuds/scalphunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers is a Gryffindor. A proud one too, a Prefect, Captain of the Quidditch team.</p><p>Tony Stark is a Slytherin. A proud one too, a Prefect, would have joined the Quidditch team only he couldn’t be bothered.</p><p>Separate houses, separate friends, but still in each others face, pulling pigtails is the closest analogy. It only takes a detention and broomstick to become friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conjuring Curses In Your Direction

**Author's Note:**

> I attempted a Avengers/HP crossover and decided to show Tony and Steve's differences and similarities.
> 
> If you guys like it I'll write more Avengers crossovers :)

_Gryffindor and Slytherin have been legendary rivals since the beginning of the houses formation. Salazar and Godric just didn’t get on; although some say they were once friends, and it was power and justice for the Wizarding world that pulled them apart._

 

Steve Rogers is a Gryffindor. A proud one too, a Prefect, Captain of the Quidditch team and one the best Defence Against the Dark Arts students Hogwarts has seen in a good while. His precision with spells in class, and his rule abiding attitude means Professors adore him. While his artistic ability, and his need to look out for other people, and smarts, should have assigned him to Hufflepuff, the Hat decided that Steve had a lion’s courage and fearlessness, even when his feet couldn’t touch the stool foot rest.

Tony Stark is a Slytherin. A proud one too, a Prefect, would have joined the Quidditch team only he couldn’t be bothered and would rather be down in Potions or, in fact, Runes or Charms. His flying skills in first year were impeccable and better than a good portion of the Slytherin team. While his genius should have naturally assigned him to Ravenclaw, the Hat decided that Tony had a lot more to him than academics, and it would be right, his bloodline is in the history books.

Steve Rogers and Tony Stark do not get on.

Their nightly patrols as Prefects usually end in one or both storming off in a huff (usually Steve).

Thor and Bucky, Steve’s confidants (the former in Gryffindor and the latter in Hufflepuff), say that if they hadn’t got off on the wrong foot on the train in first year, they might have been friends. But Bucky can be wrong and Thor is friends with everyone no matter the house.

Pepper and Bruce, Tony’s allies – friends (the former in Hufflepuff and the latter in Ravenclaw – yes, Tony has friends that aren’t Slytherins), say that it’s entirely his fault and he should step up and apologise. But Pepper doesn’t see the problem he has with the Captain and Bruce isn’t helpful because he actually likes Steve.

 

 

So, one afternoon, after Muggle Studies (a class Tony doesn’t attend because, please, he’s a pureblood for a reason, however Steve does because the Gryffindor is earnest and all that) they manage to have a fight in the middle of the corridor that results in them both getting detention. _‘You know damn well why! Back off!’ Steve had snapped, shrugging Tony off and Tony smirking, inclining his head in thought before pushing into the Gryffindor’s space, ‘Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me’_. He doesn’t really know why Professor Coulson doesn’t just deduct house points and let them go their separate ways. Obviously, Coulson has a soft spot for the blond Prefect and this whole new inter-house-relationship parade they are being subjected to means both boys are currently scrubbing the grime off the trophies on fifth floor without magic, close to the statue of Boris the Bewildered, and the Gryffindor common room is so close that Tony can feel the smug glorified red and gold (which is really annoying, he likes those colours).

‘This is pathetic’ Tony complains and squints at the silver plating.

‘You missed a spot’ Steve says and Tony’s jaw clenches, he looks up, glaring and spots the quirk of  amusement on the Captain’s lips.

‘Gee, thanks, I didn’t notice’ he replies sarcastically and smirks back.

See, ironically, they get on when they’re in detention for annoying each other.

‘Do you know anything about your team for this season?’

‘Why, Steve Rogers, are you trying to get inside information on Slytherin tactics. Tut, tut. Afraid you’ll lose? Again’ Tony beams and Steve barks a laugh.

‘Definitely not. You serpents don’t stand a chance’

‘Whatever you say, Schmidt’s doing well I hear. He’s going to kick your ass, Rogers’

‘Schmidt’s has had his day. Gryffindor’s are coming up this term’ Steve says and Tony rolls his eyes.

‘You sure, you epically failed in the game versus Hufflepuff. Barnes outwitted you. Twice’ and Tony did see that game from the stands, watching Barnes – a chaser – weave in and out and work well beside Barton and Pepper, making up the three chasers, keep Steve on his toes this entire match. Not bad for Hufflepuff.

‘Bucky’s my friend so it’s different. Him and Barton are pretty damn good fliers’

‘You’re not wrong there’ Tony agrees and then stops short. The two boys glance at each other, then returning to their trophy cleaning.

‘Why did you never try out, Tony?’ Steve asks, and he’s paying special attention to the handle of his trophy so Tony gives a pause.

‘Sports aren’t really in the Stark family line. We’re more, potions, charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Magical Theory – that in particular. Dad never pushed it, so I didn’t really care. I still know if I got on a broom tomorrow I could give _you_ a run for you money’ Tony finishes haughtily, feeling a little squeamish at what he’s just told someone he barely knows. For his part, Steve doesn’t instantly respond, just nods, and then flashes a golden grin.

‘Get your broom tomorrow. Let’s go a few rounds?’ Steve says. It’s a challenge, one Tony wants to scoff at but he’s curious and wouldn’t mind being in the air again, having that thrill of adrenaline and speed. He’s been grounded too long: time to get up in the sky. Placing the fully clean trophy on the shelf, he turns to Steve who is peering up at him from the floor. He’s watching, wondering about Tony’s reaction.

‘You know, sure. Someone needs to give you a proper fight. No one touches Captain Rogers on the pitch, you never let them get close. I remember you on the train on the first day. You wouldn’t budge from your seat’

‘I was there first I wasn’t going to move because _Tony Stark_ says I should’ Steve replies and Tony bites down on a grin. Ah, to be eleven again. Natasha – Slytherin and an on and off acquaintance of Tony’s, who also has kept her eye appreciatively on Steve across the Great Hall over the years as he filled out – had found Tony and ushered him along with a viper’s grip to another carriage.

‘I got that loud and clear, don’t worry. You were with Barnes and a girl, uh, Peggy?’ Tony asks, and Steve’s shock is apparent on his features. Peggy Carter is a Gryffindor and, bloody hell, a knock out when they came back after the summer for fourth year. All of them changed. Steve grew, from being scrawny and pale to large and imposing, Bucky became less cheerful and more sly and a nasty nature  creeping out at times, making Tony believe that Barnes should be in Slytherin instead. Strange. Bruce’s own temper due to his mother and father and a potion gone wrong had Tony sticking by him (plus they shared an innate nerdiness), Pepper’s parents divorced and split up and she didn’t tell him for months. Everyone had something.

‘That’s right. You were with Natasha’

An almost amicable silence settles between the two boys and Tony let his gaze wander over the cabinet.

 

Four hours later, a few jokes, the sharing of Bertie Botts Ever Flavoured Beans and Chocolate Frogs, and they were done. Professor Coulson arrives punctually in his rotation, giving a stern look to both about being the ones the younger students look up to and aspire to be like, and that their petty arguments should be away from impressionable first or second years. He has a point. They both agree, Tony with much less enthusiasm. Coulson is Head of Gryffindor House, that say anything?

‘If you would both return to your dormitories, boys. Lights out is fifteen minutes away’ and Tony mutters about having to get back to the dungeons whereas Steve has to walk down the corridor. There’s a draft coming from somewhere and Tony pulls his tailored robes tighter around himself.

‘Hey, Stark!’ Steve calls and Tony stops, turns around and stares at the other boy.

‘What, Rogers?’

‘2 o’clock, tomorrow, Quidditch pitch. Bring your broom’ and he’s gone.

Tony blinks and groans.

He doesn’t tell Pepper or Bruce about who he is going to meet, both just assume Tony’s up to no good, which is entirely unfair.

They practice some defence, shoot some hoops with a quaffle and Tony aims a bludger Steve’s way: only to have it sail right back in his direction. With a _whoop_ as Tony drops a few feet to avoid in coming collision to his face, Steve swerves towards him with a grin.

Irritatingly, they don’t argue once.

‘You’re a natural Tony. I wish I could play you on the pitch’

Tony ignores the hint, and does a loop around the boy, getting a nice sensation at the look of awe on Steve’s face.

 

Re-entering the common room an hour later, Pepper who’s stretched out on the leather upholstered chaise lounge, a book in hand (she’s the only Hufflepuff allowed in the plush quarters due to most of the boys liking her around) raises an eyebrow knowingly.

‘Enjoy flying, Tony?’

‘I don’t know what you mean, Pep’ he says easily, forgetting he’s holding his limited edition and personally upgraded and modified Firebolt. Steve has a Moontrimmer - Tony didn’t even know that was broom – although apparently they’ve been around since the ‘40s.

Nothing much happens after that, they still bicker in classes and in the quads, however it’s more Bucky that picks actual fights with Tony now, Steve is the one breaking it up.

 

Change is good. Sometimes.

 

Tony frowns, sitting on the grass near the lake, watching Steve and Bucky have one glorious shouting match which is including a lot of shoving and near punches. What it’s about, he has absolutely no idea, but Steve looks so dejected when Bucky almost pulls his wand and then stalks away, his hands shoved into his robes. 

 

When the first match against Gryffindor arises, Tony watches from the stands amongst the mass of silver and green. If he smiles as Gryffindor take an early lead due to a well-aimed score from Captain Rogers, well, no-one notices.


End file.
